1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle with a seat belt system and a method for tilt adjustment of a backrest of a vehicle seat. The backrest of a front passenger seat can be controlled electromotively by means of an electronic control device, by which also the backrest can be brought into different tilt positions.
2. Description of the Background Art
A generic vehicle has a front passenger seat with an electrically tilt-adjustable backrest. The backrest of the front passenger seat can be adjusted at the request of a seat occupant with the aid of an electronic control device from a normal position with a smaller tilt angle to a recumbent position with a greater tilt angle.
Such a tilt adjustment to the recumbent position is possible without safety problems in the case of so-called integral seats, because the associated seat belt is connected directly to the vehicle seat at least in the shoulder region of the backrest. In the case of a tilt adjustment, therefore, the connecting point located in the shoulder region is automatically pivoted concurrently, so that with a fastened seat belt a proper belt route over the seat occupant is assured in the recumbent position of the vehicle seat as well.
In contrast to such an integral seat, the seat belt for the front passenger seat can also be connected in the pelvic region and in the shoulder region directly on the body side to the vehicle pillar. In this case, the seat belt cannot follow a tilt adjustment of the backrest but remains unchanged. As a result, for the front passenger seat, a no longer proper belt route with a fastened seat belt results in the recumbent position. This can lead to safety problems during vehicle operation.